Having my baby (One shot)
by marirosa1979
Summary: Listening to this song I couldn't help myself! Loren and Eddie with baby? check it out! R&R please


**I hope you enjoy reading this! Read & review please!**

**Having my baby (One shot)**

**Loren Tate was 22 when she was walking down the aisle, she was beautiful and with the smile on Eddie's face, you could tell she took his breathe away, after a special ceremony they were married, followed by a private small intimate reception with family and close friends, they dined and danced til midnight, Eddie flew Loren to a beautiful island in Greece where they spend the 10 most romantic days.**

**They returned to resume their concerts in several cities in the U.S! Loren was happy and you could tell by how beautiful she looked every time paparazzi caught sight of her with Eddie, they were the "it"couple of Hollywood.**

**They weren't afraid to show how much they loved each other, they were always photographed kissing and cuddling . When Prince William married Kate they were asked to perform at the reception.**

**They were always available to their fans, stopping to sign autographs and take pictures with them. They say time flies when you having fun, it was proven truthful by Loren and Eddie Duran. As their 2****nd**** wedding anniversary approached Eddie flew his beautiful bride to Italy to celebrate.**

**Mel was Loren's best friend. "So you're off again? Eddie spoils you girl."**

"**Yes he does, I wake up each day wondering what he has planned for me, I'm crazy happy Mel, I love him, he's my life, you and Ian should join us?"**

"**No he has another way of celebrating our wedding anniversary." Mel snickered.  
"Mel stop, I don't need details, it's your first anniversary, so go away and have fun."**

"**Lo girl, I always have fun with him."  
Loren put her hands to Mel's face. "Stop, I don't need any images engraved in my head, it's bad enough I walked in on you two the other day, you have a bedroom use it Mel."**

"**No time Lo, I'm sure you and Eddie know that."**

"**Oh please don't go there, I'm ready and packed, see you in a week." She walked away.**

**Mel laughed as she yelled out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."**

"**Shut up Mel!" Loren laughed, she knew Mel way too well, she left getting into the waiting Escalade that drove her to the airport where Eddie waited in their personal Jet plane.**

"**Hey babe I thought you had forgotten about the time."**

**Loren kissed him as she got close to him. "You purposely made me wait Loren, you're in big trouble tonight."**

"**That's the idea my Romeo, make it exciting and fun."**

**Eddie laughed as they walked towards the plane. "Can't wait then." He chased her as they boarded.**

**The plane took off and with hours and hours of flying they arrived in Milan, Italy.**

**They were driven to a small cottage, Eddie carried Loren, they had been so busy this was a time to reconnect again.**

**After a small dinner.**

**Eddie surprised Loren with a small box. "Awww babe what did you get me, I told you I didn't need anything."**

"**I wanted to get you something, I never thought I could be as happy as I am today Loren, I love you babe."**

**Loren opened it and found a beautiful charm bracelet. It had the perfect charms describing all of their special moments. "Eddie this is perfect, I love it, but I didn't get you anything."**

"**Did you bring that red teddy I love?"**

**Loren smiled flirting with him. "I'm not sure, be right back."**

**Within several minutes Loren appeared in his favorite lingerie, he walked up to her and held her chin. "I love you Mrs. Duran, don't know if I told you enough today?"**

"**No you haven't I need you to tell me more."**

**Eddie carried his wife. "Better yet, I'll show you."**

**Let's just say Eddie showed her how much almost every night. They spend their days touring the beautiful city of Milan and ate at coziest restaurants.**

**Why must fun end? They were back doing what they did best, perform for their fans, appearing in talk shows and spending their evening and nights together, falling deeper in love.**

**Several weeks later, Kelly had just called Loren to come in and sign some papers for some endorsements they were going to do for some footwear.**

"**Hey girl, where's Eddie?"**

"**He's at Mk why?"**

"**You two are never alone, just wondering."**

"**I'm meeting him at Mk after I'm done here."**

**Loren tried to move and felt dizzy. Kelly noticed and ran to her. "Loren you ok?"**

"**Yeah I think I'm just hungry."**

"**Loren you're pale, are you sure you're ok?"**

**Loren sat down, she kept feeling dizzy. Kelly picked up her phone. "No Kelly wait, I'm fine."**

"**You don't look very well, I think you better see a Dr."**

**Jake walked in. "Hey how is my favorite Rockstar?"**

**He noticed Kelly was checking Loren's forehead. "What's wrong ?" Asked Jake.**

**Kelly turned towards him. "She arrived to sign some papers and got dizzy."**

**Jake kneeled down to Loren's eye level. "Hey Girl, you need to see a Dr. like now."**

"**Jake I'm ok, honestly."**

"**I'm calling Eddie." Jake went for his phone.**

"**No Jake, ok, I'll go, Kelly come with me please."**

"**Good idea, Kelly take her to the hospital and I'll call ahead so you can use the private entrance."**

**Kelly helped Loren and they walked to her car. "Are you sure you don't want to call Eddie?"**

"**No Kelly I'm fine, he'll worry and I'm ok, I probably need to rest more."**

**They got into the car and drove off, Kelly arrived and they entered through the back of the hospital to avoid any getting attention from paparazzi, they always followed Loren and Eddie.**

**Loren was taken to the special room where she was immediately seen by a Dr.**

**Kelly waited outside the room.**

**The Dr. walked in. "Mrs. Duran, I'm Dr. Shiles, nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan."**

**Loren smiled. "Thank you nice to meet you too."**

"**So I see in the forms your manager filled out you feeling dizzy."**

"**It just happened today, I didn't eat very much this morning, I'm sure that's it Dr."**

"**Well let me run some tests, have you had your period?"**

**Loren furrowed her eyebrows at her question. "Now that I think about it, no Dr. I haven't had it yet, I mean it's happened before."**

"**That could be the problem." The Dr. flipped through the papers in her hands.**

**The nurse came in and drew blood and she was asked to provide other specimen's to run some tests.**

**Eddie called Kelly to ask where Loren was, she told him they had to run some errands, whatever it was, she preferred that Loren tell him.**

**Jake called Kelly to check on Loren. "She still with the Dr. it's been an hour, Eddie called, had to tell him we were running errands."**

"**Good idea, as soon as you know anything, call me."**

**Loren sat waiting and kept looking at her watch, it had been an hour already and she knew Eddie would be calling, she ignored his call, she knew he would call Kelly next.**

**Finally the Dr. came in. "Loren you're fine."**

**Loren smiled feeling relieved. "Oh Dr. thank you I knew I was fine."**

"**Loren there's more."**

**Loren turned to see her. "Why what's wrong?"**

**The Dr. smiled. "Nothing wrong, you're pregnant, let me examine you."**

**Loren's eyes widened. "Pregnant? How?"**

**The Dr. smiled again. "Loren I'm sure you know the answer to that."**

"**Yes I know but we weren't planning on a baby yet."**

"**Well somebody didn't take precautions because you're going into your 6****th**** weeks Loren, you're due in June."**

**She sat again, Kelly grew inpatient and knocked on the door. "Sorry but Eddie already called, is everything ok Loren?"**

**Loren was still in shock. "Yeah it's all good Kelly, I'm having a baby."**

**Kelly ran to hug her. "Something told me that could be it, Loren I'm so happy."**

**The Dr. smiled and walked towards Loren. "Here go and get these vitamins and I'll see you in a month."**

"**Yes I will and thank you Dr."**

**Kelly walked with Loren to the car. "So when will you tell Eddie?"**

"**I don't know Kelly, we have several tours do finish, this wasn't in the plans, I swear."**

"**How far along are you?"**

"**Dr. said 6 weeks, I guess it happened in Italy!"**

**Kelly let out a huge laugh. "You brought back a souvenir Girl."**

**Loren sighed. "Oh Kelly stop, what if Eddie isn't happy?"**

"**Are you kidding me? That guy will be so thrilled, he loves you Loren, this is the most beautiful thing two people in love can make, a baby."**

"**Drop me off at my car, I'll call and tell him I went home, I want to tell him there Kelly, I just hope you're right."**

"**Loren have you seen the media, you two are Hollywood's favorite couple, you're so in love, your fans will be so excited for you both."**

"**I know, but will Eddie be happy?"**

**Kelly stopped in front of Loren's car. "Go and get ready to tell your husband the news."**

"**I will and thank you Kelly."**

**Loren arrived at their penthouse.**

**As she was entering Jeffrey signaled someone was waiting in the lobby. Loren looked to find Mel. " I'm here, what are you doing here?"**

**Mel turned and smiled as she saw Loren. "I bought your favorite dessert, where's Eddie?"**

"**He's probably on his way home."**

**They got into the elevator and went up to the top floor. "Mel you're going to have to leave."**

"**Why?" Mel asked surprised.**

"**Mel just go please?"**

"**Oh no I am not, you tell me now or I stay until you do."**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "Ok but don't you say a word."**

**Mel was now curious and walked closer to Loren as she opened the door. "Ok Duran spill it."**

**Loren bit her lower lip. "I'm having a baby."**

"**Omg Loren! Are you sure?"**

"**Yes I got sick at Jake's and Kelly took me to the Dr. she confirmed it."**

**Mel smiled teasingly. "You and Eddie made a baby, how sexy is that?"**

"**Oh come on Mel, why must you always do that?"**

"**Because you married the hottest rockstar out there and now you're having his baby."**

"**Oh really?" Loren couldn't help but smile, she dropped to the sofa. "Omg Mel, I'm pregnant, I still don't know how, we didn't plan it."**

"**Oh don't you dare say that, you know how!"**

"**I know how, I mean it wasn't planned, I wonder if Eddie will be happy?"**

"**Girl have you seen how he looks at you? He's not afraid who sees him when he kisses you and shows it at those events you two attend."**

**Loren got up and pushed Mel to the door. "Leave, he'll be home any minute."**

**As predicted Eddie walked in. "Babe you had me worry." He walked straight to Loren and kissed her.**

"**Sure Eddie, ignore me." Mel muttered.**

**Eddie turned smiling. "Sorry Mel, but My wife takes my breath away every time I see her."**

**Mel got up smiling. "Ok you two, I know when I'm not wanted around, bye and behave."**

**She closed the door behind her, Eddie turned to Loren. "So what happened? You went to run errands with Kelly? I missed you?"**

**He sat pulling Loren down towards him and sitting her on his lap. "You ok?"**

**Loren smiled leaning in and kissing him . "Wow that was amazing." He noticed her eyes were welling up.**

"**Babe what's wrong?"**

**Loren held his face with her two hands. "I went to the Dr. I got dizzy at Jake's and Kelly drove me there."**

**Eddie's look changed from smiling to a serious look. "What's wrong?"**

"**I don't know how to tell you Eddie."**

"**Tell me what Loren, you're scaring me."**

"**I know we didn't plan this, but, I found out we're having a baby."**

**Eddie's eye widened. "A baby? Are you sure?"**

"**Confirmed by a Dr. I'm 6 weeks along, we're due in June."**

"**6 weeks, you mean while we were in Italy?"**

**Loren smiled nodding her head and blushed. "Yes, we made love too many times Eddie."**

"**That's what two people in love do Loren, and I'm crazy about you babe, and this just makes us complete, we've made a baby."**

**He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Loren pulled away. "Ok this is how this all started."**

**That same night Max and Nora found out and so did Ian, within a week the news was everywhere, Loren and Eddie couldn't go anywhere without cameras showing up.**

**They continued with their concerts but Eddie made sure Jake didn't send them too far, Loren glowed as her pregnancy progressed, she was going on 6 months with the cutest baby bump ever.**

**Everyone was curious has to what Loren and Eddie were having, they kept that a secret. No one was told, not even Max or Nora. Mel tried to trick them into telling her but they were not saying a word.**

"**Have I told you today I love you and how beautiful you look?**

"**Yes you have, every day and every moment, I love you for that."**

**They kissed, perfect sight for anyone in love!**

**Loren stopped performing, she was going to rest until the baby arrived, she finally got close enough to her due date.**

**Nora stopped by to see her. "So how are you feeling?"**

"**Like a huge penguin who can't walk anymore."**

"**Sweetie you look beautiful, Eddie brags about you all the time."**

"**I know he's the best, so I'm off to the Dr.'s."**

"**Oh well I'll come along." Replied an excited Nora.**

**At that moment Loren let out a loud groan as she held her bump. "Omg mom that hurt."**

**Nora tried helping to sit. "Loren are you in labor?"**

"**I've been getting some contractions all morning, nothing as big as this one."**

"**We better call Eddie, where is he?"**

"**Jake called him to sign some paperwork. Loren again felt another contraction. "Mom here's another one." Loren got up and a gush of water came down her legs.**

"**Ok Loren this baby is coming, I'll call Jeffrey to get the car ready and we'll call Eddie."**

**Loren tried walking when another contraction hit. "Oh this is really hurting." She started to do her breathing exercises.**

**Within the hour Eddie was at the hospital with Loren as she advanced with each contraction getting closer to delivering their baby.**

**Media waited outside for a word on when the newest Duran baby would arrive. Mel and Ian waited outside along with Max and Nora. With the last exam to see how far along Loren was one of the nurses paged the Dr.**

**She arrived to find Loren getting ready to push. "Ok Loren I'll count to 10 and you push, baby is almost here."**

**Loren did as told with Eddie sitting at her side and holding her hand, he could see the pain in Loren's face and the effort she was doing to deliver their baby.**

**All he could really tell her was. "I love you Loren."**

**She gave him a weak smile and kept pushing as the Dr. instructed her to do so. Finally after hours of labor, the baby was delivered. "It's a girl!"**

**Loren started to cry as the baby let out a loud cry and Eddie's eyes welled up. "She's beautiful babe."**

**Within the hour they all sat watching Loren and Eddie's daughter sleep tightly in Eddie's arms.**

**Mel smiled. "I can't wait to see you Eddie chase the boys away when she's 16."**

**Eddie nodded as she smiled. "Not for a long time Mel."**

**Max smiled proudly. "Eddie she's beautiful, I wish your mom was here."**

"**Me too Pops, that's why we decided to name her Katy."**

**Nora smiled as she hugged Max. "We'll have Katy to love even more now."**

"**Thank you both." Max eyes welled up.**

**Loren held Max's hand. "We knew it would be a beautiful way of honoring Katy's name."**

**Hours later, everyone had left. Eddie came in with a huge bouquet of flowers to find Loren asleep with Katy next to her. He approached her quietly and kissed Loren on her forehead.**

"**Hey you." Loren smiled.**

"**These my lady are for you."**

"**Awww there you go again, I don't need anything, I have you and now we have our daughter."**

**Eddie leaned in close enough. "I know, but you having my baby was the best gift you could have given me Loren Duran and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you're you know how much I love you and how much you mean to me."**

"**I love you too Eddie, always."**

**He kissed her and Little Katy yawned, it was an amazing moment. **

**I heard this song by Paul Anka "Having my baby" and I knew if we got to see more of Loren and Eddie this would eventually happen. I have all sons so I'm partial to girls, so I decided they would have a girl! I hope you enjoyed this! As always R & R thank you guys are the best!**


End file.
